


Confined

by Eri_D_Greyman12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_D_Greyman12/pseuds/Eri_D_Greyman12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux invites Eridan over and when Ed comes he find a groggily half asleep Sollux. Soon Sollux brings up the subject of Faygo and thats when things start to escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

You knock on the door for the hundredth time; you believe this is the right hive. If not then you are bugging the shit out of someone that doesn’t deserve it or maybe does, you don’t know. After a few more minutes of the annoying knocking, a groggily just-got-out-of-bed shirtless Sollux opens the door.

               “WHAT… do you want, Eridan?” He says, half asleep eyes looking at you with lids almost closed. He is giving an extremely sexy look to just-woke-the-fuck-up. You get nervous and choked up just thinking that you were being so bothering to him, which you were, but he did say to come over at this time.

               “You asked me to come over remember? You said you wanted to talk about somethin.” You say, hoping that doesn’t sound too desperate to be here. You’d rather be here than back in headquarters talking to Gamzee about horns.

               “Oh.” He says, you stare wondering if there is more to come. There is. “Oh, right.” His eyes finally open and he’s not wearing his glasses. “Yeah come in, sorry,” he looks down at his clothing which is only boxers. Immediately his face burns and he gulps. “Excuse me while I get some clothing on…” he rushes upstairs leaving the door open for you to come in. You laugh a little on how adorable that was, he could barely process anything that was going on.

               Minutes to come you are both sitting on the floor of his hive. You stare at him awkwardly as he fixes you something to eat and drink, you don’t know why he wants to chat but you are here.

               “So what do you want to chat about? It’s fishy that you of all people want to talk with me.”

               “Do you have Gamzee’s Faygo that you gathered a long time ago?”

               “Yeah, why?”

               “Well, it has come to my attention… actually…well… I don’t know how to put this. I know you most likely would say no, but…well… I mean it’s totally up two you if you want to try this.”

               “Try what Sol?” You look up at Sollux who is unexpectedly looking right back at you. You didn’t expect him to be watching you. His eyes beamed through his glasses. “Sol?” You ask again.

               “Say, would you just listen to me and not question this just once??” He persists but you don’t know what he’s persisting on.

               “Whale Sol, this depends on what you are trying to do.”

               “You won’t know until you feel it.” He sighs.

               “What the glub Sol! Can’t you just tell me, this is so pointless.” You shift around awkwardly because you don’t know what he means.

               “No wait, listen, this is hard for me to even do too.” You are confused on what he’s talking about.

               “Okay, whale, you goin’ to tell me?”

               “No, I’ll show you.”

               “No.” You say bluntly.

               “Please Ed?” He begs, he’s the cutest.

               “Why do you want to shore me somethin with Gamzee’s Faygo?”

               “Please.” He begs again. You can’t resist his gestures so you finally give in.

               “Fin.” You say. He waves his hand in front of your face and then turns it over as if he wants something. You remember the Faygo and hand him it.

               “Take off your clothes.” He says, you’re shocked by his request and about to ask why when he rips your scarf from your neck, then your cape. You feel bare without those two items but still continue undressing, you do it quite fast and faster than he thought you could. You are naked and but somehow comfortable at the moment with his eyes lingering upon you.

               “Sol, why are we doing this? Better yet, what are we doing?”

               “Shhh, I said just to let me do it, okay?” You nod and your face burns because now it just hits you that you are bear naked in front of the guy you hate the most, in fact, you don’t even know why you came over when he asked you to. “This will feel very, maybe burnish.”

               “Pain?” You ask.

               “A good pain.” He says. Your eyebrows furrow and he places his long fingers connected to his rather large hands on your knees that are bundled up to your chest. He pulls your legs, spreading them.

               “Sol! What the glub!” Your face burns hotter now that he’s viewing your extremities.

               “Shh.” He replies. “Stay open.” He says. You listen obediently as he opens the Faygo bottle, you both here the carbonation noise “Pfszzzz.” It goes and he moves the bottle above your member. He pours it and in a sort of slow motion way it drops onto the tip of your penis. You let out an extremely girly moan that tilts your head back and you clamp your legs together scooting backwards.

               “SOL!” You yell and he’s giggling, you’ve hardly seen him giggle. You cradle your knees and look at the puddle of Faygo on his floor and then at him. “SOL!” You shout again. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

               “Want more?” He asks and you’re afraid to answer.

               “Y-Yes.” You gulp and say it with more confidence, “Yes.” He gestures you to come over with his finger and you do. Once you are both close enough, he talks.

               “Open ‘em.” You didn’t know he could be this demanding and sexy. “Wait,” he changes his mind and reaches for your scarf. He turns you around slowly and kneels so his front is touching your back, you feel his bulge as you’re blinded by your scarf and then silenced too. He trails it down to tie your hands and then around the front and ties your member tightly. You moan unconsciously.

               He moves around to your front, or at least where you think he moved to. He tapped your collar bone.

               “Can you moan my name every time you feel really good?” He asks. You give him a questionable moan and you assume that HE assumes you will. You don’t want to but when the first drop of that carbonated liquid hits the head of your member your body jumps and you moan, “Solumfx.” You muffle. You’re being tortured, no you aren’t, your member is. It’s all tied up, suffocating. “Solumfx.” You muffle trying to ask him something, he knows exactly that you have a question and he pulls the scarf just enough so you can speak.

               “Why… did you… tie it up?” You say through your breaths.

               “You’ll see.” He replies and puts the scarf back over your mouth. Suddenly a warm mouth touches your member’s head and you moan his name again. As the bobbing continues you keep moaning and a feeling appears in your stomach that you’re afraid may be the red quadrant feeling and you don’t say anything since you know he doesn’t feel the same way.

               You’re extremely close to climax, you try to move your hands but they are tied behind your back and you want to see Sollux’s face but you can’t you’re blinded. You want to cum but you can’t, you’re member is confined. You try to say something which you wish you hadn’t because he stopped sucking your member. He pulled the scarf again and asked “What?”

               “Let me…” You gasp as his finger taps your member’s head.

               “You need to cum?” He asks.

               “Yes…mhf… let me cum.” You say.

               “No, I want you to beg me more. Beg me until you can’t speak, while I suck you off.” You must admit his voice is extremely attractive and even more when he uses fish puns. “Glub.” He ends it off with. Your body singes, he knows your lingo.

               “Mhf, please… please let me…” You gasp again as his mouth interacts with your member again. He wants you to beg more so you will, until you cannot speak. “Please, Sol... Sol, Please let me cumf.—.” You are struck into a daze when he adds his hand. “So—Ahh!” Your head hunches forward along with your shoulders. You want to see his face. “Let me…--ah—sea your…mf” you bite your lip. “—Face, oh cod please. Let—mfh—let me sea it. Please.” You are gasping more and more, and moaning even more.

               He stops and your body shudders as his mouth and hand disconnects with your member. “Sol, please, don’t—mf—don’t stop.” He pulls the blindfold part of your scarf down to your neck, you’re a little choked with the blindfold part and the mouth (fold?) part since they’re around your neck but it feels… good. You look down at him and he’s staring back up at you. His eyebrows furrowed in the most innocent way and his glasses are hooked on the collar of his shirt. He hasn’t undressed and the tent in his pants is basically dying to come out. You have felt the need to cum almost four times but his expression and just he alone wants to make you cum more than twenty times. You lean forward for a kiss that he allows.

               “I… I don’t want you two look at me.” He says blushing.

               “Let… me cum and I won’t look at you. I promise…” You lie.

               “You’re lying.”

               “Fuck! Can you just let me cum please, oh cod I can’t take this anymore.” He smiles aggressively and pushes into a sloppy make out. When he backs away you look at him with a begging expression. He sighs and says.

               “We’re not done yet.” Your eyes widen. He drinks the Faygo but doesn’t swallow and places the blindfold over your eyes again leaving the mouth fold around your neck. He ducks his head in between your legs and the carbonated drink in his mouth singes your fucking member. It burns like hell and you attempt to stop him. “Fuck! Sol! Oh cod! Oh, Sol sta—hp.” You try to separate your arms but that only tightens the grip that the scarf has on your penis, you moan and gasp. “Fuck, please. Sollux please. Let me cum, when…when—ah—when.” You jerk forward and your body singes again. “When—done—ah.” He stops and you moan again. “Stop—ah—Stop fucking torturing me.” You hear a faint giggle and he’s at it again. “Fa—aah—UH—ck!”

               He kisses you and bites your lip antagonistically. “S—oah—al.” You burrow your head into your shoulder and gasp. “W—wf—wh.” You dig your head deeper into your shoulder and your body shudders sadistically as he continues. You need to cum soon, this isn’t good. He trails his free hand up your torso and pushes you back so you lay flat back on the floor, your whole body is sweating and you can feel the sweat on his palm when he trails it on your body. “Sf—soeff.” Your muffling nonsense now and you can’t even think straight. Your horns dig into the floor and you turn your head to the side and into your shoulder again. You bite your shoulder and Sollux stops sucking. He moves on top of your vulnerable body and presses his hands against your elbows as he bites your neck. Your body jerks upward and your member presses against his bulge, you are overwhelmed and this is making it worse.

               “S—s—s…” you try to speak but nothing comes out.

               “Still going?” he asks.

               “Nhnn.” You mumble and bite even harder into your shoulder to shut yourself up. You’re making a fool of yourself and you can’t help but loathe yourself for how pathetic this has been. He taps the scarf around your member and undoes the binding. Your waiting loads bursts onto his pants and shirt, “—AH!—.”He unties the bounds on your hands and then the neck and just ties it around your eyes. “Sol, let me sea?” You ask.

               “Uh.” He says nervously. You know that he doesn’t want to be seen because it’d be hella embarrassing for him and also you just came all over his clothes. You want to see him, so you will. You take off the blind fold and he’s sitting cross legged and a little hunched over watching you, when he noticed you took the fold off he averts his gaze. You smile, he’s so adorable and then you stop smiling.

               “I’m…fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean—.”

               “—It’s fine! I mean, no, like, yeah you did ruin this shirt but it’s fine.”

               “That’s not what I meant.” You say and stare him in the eye until his gaze connects with yours. He lifts his arm and scratches behind his head.

               “W-What’d you mean?” He stammers. You remove his pants, then shirt and smile. You take your scarf and tie it around his eyes and he lets you. You do not tie his mouth but you do his neck, arms and around his member which is surprisingly harder than cement. “W-Wait—.”  
               “No.” You say bluntly. You bite his neck, then his nipples where he moans seductively. You trail down to his member where you continue to suck him off. You remember the Faygo and grab it; you wonder how he found out about this. Did Gamzee do something to him? You pour it slightly on the head of his member thinking about what he and Gamzee may have done.

               “Ah—Wait—Eri—ED!”

               “You want me to wait? Okay,” you sit back and watch as his body jolts at little things and his knees bundle up to his chest. You now know how he felt, you like this and you also liked the position he’s in.

               “No…” he says, you raise an eyebrow.

               “No?” You question, torturing him even more.

               “St—I’m not—mf—not as strong, I—I—mean, as r-resilient.”

               “You gain a stutter when you’re like this. Did anyone ever tell you that?” You ask.

               “Y-Ye—ah.” He says and your eyebrows rise even higher.

               “Who?” You persist.

               “I—I’m not telling you.” You tease his member more to have him tell you.

               “Tell me.” You demand, It’s probably Gamzee.

               “J-Jo—ah—hn.”

               “JOHN!?” You yell, shocked.

               “Y-Yes.” He drops his head.

               “You and John?!”

               “Y-Yes. Un-Untie me. Please.” You do so and his climax gushes onto your chest. He’s blushing so much you don’t know what to say. By the time you’ve both cleaned up you’ve noticed he’s been staring at you every now and then.

               “So you and John, what’s it like?” You ask.

               “Well, I mean, it didn’t—wasn’t supposed to happen.” He says blushing more.

               “Wasn’t?” You persist.

               “Let me tell you. Well, it kinda went like this. I was talking to KK who was talking to John and then KK left and didn’t come back so John started talking to me and sort of hitting on me and so I was kind of flirting back.”

               “And then?”

               “Then, then. Well then,  he kissed me. I kissed him back kinda. Then, we got each other off but he used Gamzee’s Faygo and it… it felt really really good.” He put on some new clothes and then handed you yours.

               “You guys dating?” You ask.

               “I don’t believe so but he… he did make it feel like heaven.”

               “Heaven?” Your eyebrows rise, “Whale, you’re right about that.” You sigh as he fixes his hair. “Why did you do it to me?” You ask.

               “I… I don’t know.” He says avoiding eye contact. You pick up your glasses and place them on your face and lean over him. He looks up at you and his eyebrows furrow downward. “What?” He says. You lean into a kiss and he tugs on your sleeve. When the kiss breaks he’s blushing like crazy and your eyebrows shuffle, confused.

               “You’ve never been this flustered or nervous or cute. What’s going on?”

               “I…” he pushes his glasses against his face and gulps. “You may be in my red quadrant.” You let out a giddy sound and smile, hugging him and kissing his forehead. “B-Bu-Bu-But but, that doesn’t mean that—that—that you can act like my boyfriend.”

               “For shore.” You reply and engage in a sloppy make out with him. He pushes you a little and you stop. “What’s the matter?”

               “I…” He sighed, “I guess that it’s okay to act like my boyfriend.” You smile and bring up another subject.

               “Are you busy the rest of the day or tomorrow?” You grab his shoulders gently.

               “No, why?” He says.

               “We can maybe do somethin’ now if you want.”

               “What do you mean, Eridan?” His eyes failed to focus on yours and he was staring down again. You give him a slight kiss on the cheek and then move to his mouth engaging into another sloppy make out.  He pushes you again and asks. “What’s your plan?” You give him silence but he soon knows what your answer is when you brush your hand against his chest. You play with his nipple a little and he lets out a moan, the demanding controlling Sollux has disappeared and he’s now an extremely vulnerable shy man. Blush covers his face to the point where you take off his glasses to see more of it. You set them aside and place your hands on your hips to pull him closer.

 “Eridan.” He says and puts one of his hands over his face and the other on your hand that was tweaking his nipple. You move one hand to his crotch while the other is holding him steady by the shoulder. “I… My knees can’t. I’m going to fall.” You smile at the fact that he’s so weak that he can’t even stand and all you were doing was feeling him up.

“I’ve never seen you so weak before Sollux.” You say as you hold him up. Of course you were going to make this hard for him and make him struggle to stand.

“Shut up! Can we do this siting down please?”

“No,” you say bluntly and you unbuckle his jeans. You want to do this better than John. He grabs your hands when they’re about to interact with his member. You look down at him who is looking down and blushing at your rather large hands. You wonder. “Did you and John do anything more than just with the Faygo?”

“N-No, what would make you think that?”

“Don’t lie to me Sol.” You look at his hands that are gripped on your wrists. He’s shaking and you lean down to stare him in the eye. “Sollux.” You say.

“Okay.” Is all he says. Okay what? What the glub is that supposed to mean?

“Did you two engage in sex?” You ask awkwardly.

“We might have.” He says with more blush accompanying his face.

“You to him or him to you?” You jumble a confusion of words.

“Him… to me.” He gulps. You raise both eyebrows and imagine John screwing Sollux. An interesting sight but disturbing on many levels, a human screwing a troll is the equivalent to a sea-dweller screwing a land-dweller.

“I know how this sounds, but you need to find out how he knew the Faygo situation.” He releases your hands and sighs.

“Now?” He asks. You answer his question by pushing him against a wall and accompanying his member with your hands. He hisses and leans into your hands as his own hands grip your shoulders tightly. You wince a little when his nails dig into your shoulders and your head drops. You see his knees shaking and then you look up at him, you’re hunched over his lower half and he’s hunched over you. “Please, sit down?” He says.

“No, you whiny bastard.” You say, of course you were going to do this. You love seeing him beg and unable to control himself.

“Please.” He says again this time breathless. You stand up straighter so you are leaning over him as you jumble his bumble bee. He grabs your wrists again and gasps. “Wait.”

“You really want me to wait? You’re really close I think. Is a turn on for you orgasm denial or somethin’?” The question makes his whole body shudder and you feel it. You look at the pre-cum arising from his penis. You stop and he moans.

“Wait, no, don’t stop.” Your stomach twists when you hear his voice. You take a step back and push your glasses against your face.

“You wanted me to wait.” You say and cross your arms. An idea suddenly  comes to  your mind and you walk closer to him, grab his hands and put them against the wall over his head. “I want you to climax by just saying my name.”

“What…that’s… stupid.” He says still breathless.

“Is it, or will you just be left here hanging.” You smirk.

“I…I don’t think I can.”

“Come on Sollux,” you persist. You lean forward and whisper into his ear. “I know you can.” He hisses and turns his head away from you closing his eyes and grinding his teeth. He bites his lip which you find to be adorable and amusing. The things that he does to keep himself quiet. “Say my name.” You demand.

“No, it’s embarrassing!”

“We’ve both had our share of embarrassment today Sol!”

“No!” He says stubbornly. You bite his ear and his body jolts. More pre-cum appears at the tip of his member. You tap the head of his penis and his body slumps.

“Do you know how amusing it is to watch someone lose control?”

“N-Not…” he stammers.

“Not?” You question.

“Not amusing… f-for the one…” he huffs. “La-losing control.” Your quiet snicker echoes sending shivers through your own body. You didn’t know you could snicker like that. You lean to see his eyes which are closed and his eyebrows that are furrowed upwards. His mouth is slightly open.

“Sollux.” He notices how close you are and opens his eyes.

“Wh…What?”

“Just say my name.” You say. He gulps and his eyebrows aim downwards as if angry or struggling.

“E-Eridan.” He manages to drop his head and close his eyes. “Eridan.” He says again. “Eri—ah—dan.” He climaxed surprising himself and you. It didn’t take that long, you smile and allow the both of you to sit down.


End file.
